Once Upon A Time
by indestructiblemasterofwar
Summary: Yukinoshita subconsciously wishes to become her favorite thing ever as she falls asleep. Everything changes.
1. My Semi-Nihilistic Theory Is Right

**Hachiman POV**

What does it mean to be human? What does it mean to be alive? I believe in God because there are things that scientific theories, such as the Big Bang Theory, cannot explain; where did the first atoms of the first periodic elements come from? In short, I believe in God, but I do not think there is any true purpose to the existence of life. Everyday, all we humans do is eat, go to school or work, come home, and sleep. Some may argue that our one and only purpose is to reproduce for the sole purpose of the continuity of Homo Sapiens.

I am starting to sound like Kagari **[1]**! If only I could use Suzuha's time machine to jump to another world line and question God why I am here **[2]**...

Anyway, getting back to my internal monologue... Where was I? Oh! The purpose of reproduction. If our one purpose in life is to reproduce in droves to overpopulate the Earth, why have kids? Why do so many stupid people choose to have children? I can think of many groups to get rid of so that we can save the world.

Try not to get off topic, Hachiman!

Now, you may be asking yourself why I am having such ridiculous thoughts on situations that I cannot control. It's because something strange happened this morning. Little did I know that it would change my life forever.

 **Yukino POV**

The alarm on my phone went off at 8:00 AM. I slowly opened my eyes, but immediately closed them as the sunlight made its way through my window and onto my face. I stretched and was about to yawn when I heard something that startled me.

"Mew."

Was that a cat? Opening my eyes, I noticed a black... limb? I reached out to shut the alarm on my phone when I noticed that the limb extended its way to my body. I was about to say, "What the hell", but instead...

"Mew?"

...

This cannot be happening. Is this a dream come true? Have I really become a cat? Intrigued by my appearance, I sprinted to the bathroom and jumped onto the counter. Staring into the mirror, what I see before me really is the body of a cat. I have blue eyes, short ears, and a tail.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching my apartment door. The sound of keys being inserted and clicking with a turn gives way for whoever is on the other side to enter my apartment. The feeling of dread fills my stomach as I hear a voice call out.

"Yukino-chan! Are you here? Guess who's here to see you."

It's my sister. This is bad! This is really bad. If she sees me like this, what will she do to me?

"Looks like she already went to school. Oh! Before I leave, I should probably use the bathroom," Nee-san says.

I usually do not panic, but this is really bad, ya kmeow? Did I just think in the voice of a cat?! What in the world is going on here?!

"Ara! What is this? A kitten? I did not know Yukino-chan had a kitten! How cute!" Nee-san exclaims as she picks me up, holding me under my armpits.

That is it, woman! You will now be on the receiving end of the mightiest roar you have ever heard!

"Mew!"

"D'aaaaaaaaaw! You're so cute!"

Never mind.

. . . . . . .

For whatever reason, Nee-san took me with her. We were driving on some streets that are not familiar to me. I've got a bad feeling about this **[3]**.

After about 15 minutes, we parked in front of someone's house.

"This is Hikigaya's place. He's a friend of my little sisters," Said Nee-san.

Okay. At least I'm not going to get slaughtered by the crazy dog of one her friends, which I'm sure someone in her circle has. And what was that last part about Hikigaya-kun being my friend? That's not... Well, I know that I at least care about him, even if I do not know what he means to me.

Nee-san, carrying me in her arms, rang the doorbell, which was answered by Komachi.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Komachi said.

"I am here to see Hachiman Hikigaya. My name is Haruno Yukinoshita," Nee-san replied, a big smile on her face.

Komachi's face lit up as she recognized Nee-san as my older sister. "Come in! I will go get him. He is asleep right now."

After a few minutes, Komachi, careful to not be too loud, jogged down the stairs. Hikigaya-kun trudged behind her and approached the living room, where we were currently seated. I noticed his eyes widen upon realizing that Nee-san was the one to request his presence.

"What do you want, Haruno-san? Do you have any idea how early it is?"

"Relax, Hikigaya! It's Friday, so you should be happy. Besides, I got you something," Nee-san said, smirking as she picked me up to meet Hikigaya-kun's gaze. "Can you take care of this little kitty for me? I found it in Yukino's apartment, but I don't trust her to raise some stray."

She gently placed me into the hands of a confused Hikigaya-kun. Hey! Just because I love cats does not mean that I will accidentally hurt one due to a situation in which I am stupefied by its cuteness! How little does this woman trust me?

"Okay? Bye!" Nee-san waved as she ran to her car and drove off.

"Hey, wait!" Hikigaya-kun tried to protest, but it was too late.

"Hikitired-kun, try to be more efficient when making important decisions!" I tried to say, but of course, it all came out as one elongated meow.

Hikigaya-kun stared down at me, his dead fish eyes softened as he gently set me down. "It looks like I have no choice but to take care of you. Will you be fine with me temporarily being your master, Kuro-chan?" **[4]**

What kind of name is Kuro-chan? How generic. "As long as it is you that will take care of me, then I suppose it will have to suffice," I meowed.

"Good." He leaned down and scratched my chin area, making me purr subconsciously.

 **Hachiman POV**

There is no purpose to life. I know that. Life can be full of stress, which is why I love Kamakura. He can be a very therapeutic little fur ball.

I stared at the helpless little kitten in front of me. It's... so cute! Wait, I must not betray Kamakura! But...

As I began another internal monologue, I couldn't help but wonder something: Why in the hell would Haruno assume that I would take care of this kitten? I never told her that I like cats.

Feeling creeped out, I went upstairs to get ready for school. Unbeknownst to me, Kuro-chan was following me, jumping onto every step in two second intervals.

 **To Be Continued**

 **[1] Rewrite reference**

 **[2] Steins;Gate reference**

 **[3] Star Wars reference**

 **[4] Kuro in Japanese means "Black."**


	2. My Club President's Absence Is Wrong

**Before I begin this chapter, I want my readers to know that I never actually plan what I am going to write for each chapter. The only time I plan for my writing is when I come up with the idea for the premise of my stories. Simply put, I improvise most of my writing.**

 **Also, this story is an original. I was not inspired by any other fanfiction :P**

 **Anyway, drop your reviews and let me know what you think of my story.**

* * *

I got dressed for school and put my shoes on. Grabbing my bag, I mounted my trusty vessel of transportation and pedaled my way to school. After 10 minutes, I arrived at Sobu High. As I walked to class, I pulled out my phone to check the time, which read 8:27 AM. Feeling relieved that I will not have to face Sensei's One Punch uppercut that results in a concussion, I entered the classroom and made my way to my seat.

Before I could take my seat, I noticed something odd. Something irritating. Why the fuck is everyone staring at me? You people should know that I do not appreciate the attention!

"Hey, Hikitani! What is that you got with you?" Tobe inquired.

I blinked in confusion. "What?"

Tobe was about to open his mouth, but Yui interrupted. "Hikki, you're carrying a cat!" She pointed towards my arm.

I looked towards my right arm, which supported my schoolbag. I thought I closed the zipper all the way, but sticking out of the dark space that held the contents of my bag was a familiar face: Kuro-chan!

"Mew!"

Before I could say anything to Hayama's clique, the bell rang and Hiratsuka-sensei walked in, closing the door behind her. Shit. This is bad! I looked towards Kuro-chan and put my index finger in a sideways motion, resting it onto my nose, hoping the kitten understands that I want her to be quiet. Kuro-chan purred in response. I set my bag down, took a seat, and shifted my attention towards Sensei's lesson, not wanting to get in trouble for falling asleep. However, I couldn't help but let my mind briefly drift and wonder why my furry catpanion **[5]** would want to accompany me to school.

The day flew by in the blink of an eye, much to my pleasure, and I began heading to the clubroom.

"Hikki, wait up!"

I slowed my pace a tad to allow Yui to catch up.

"Yo."

She simply grinned at me, not asking any questions as to why I, the supposed school creep, have a cute little kitten in my bag. This is why you are my friend, Yui! You allowed me to get comfortable enough to the point where we can eventually address the elephant in the room. Should I say the cat in the room? Anyway, my point is that Yui knows when to say what needs to be said. She can read the mood, unlike a certain mischievous kouhai of mine.

I slid the clubroom door open, prepared to greet our President, but her seat is empty. Stepping in and closing the door behind us, we quickly scanned the room for any sign that Yukinoshita was here, but unfortunately, we lacked any conclusive evidence.

"Hikki, I don't think Yukinon is here..." Yui frowned. "Where could she be? It isn't like her to miss school."

"Mew!"

"I'm not sure, Yuigahama. Let's not worry too much. I'm sure she is fine," Said yours truly, the acting President of the Service Club. I took a seat, and Yui copied my actions.

She sighed. "Okay! If you say that Yukinon will be fine, I will just have to trust you."

"Mew!"

I opened my bag to give Kuro-chan access to more oxygen as well as the ability to move about. I watched as Kuro-chan hopped into the lap of an unsuspecting Yui, who tensed up before giggling and gently petting the kitten. I sighed in amusement, and having nothing else to do, I pulled out a light novel and began reading.

After about 10 minutes of peace and quiet, Yui cleared her throat. "So, what's with the cat?"

I looked up from my book. "Let me explain. Yukinoshita's sister came to my house, and for whatever reason, she gave me that kitten, saying that I need to take care of it. Haruno said that she doesn't trust her little sister to take care of a stray cat that she randomly adopted."

"Mew!"

Yui bit her lip as she looked at the little kitten on her lap. "That is strange. Do you think that this has something to do with Yukinon being absent from school?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Unlikely. The only reason I could see a connection between the two is if she were allergic to cats, which she isn't. Even if she were allergic to cats, I think she would have enough common sense to not touch them, no matter how cute they may be."

Yui blinked, not looking convinced. "I'm going to visit her place after school to make sure that she is okay. Will you accompany me, Hikki?"

I shrugged. "Sure. It's not like I have any plans. Besides, I care about her just as much as you do."

I felt kind of embarrassed to admit it, but after telling the two of them what I really want, I felt like I should be more honest with them.

Leaving my seat, I grabbed Kuro-chan and put her in my bag, leaving enough space for her to stick her head out to breathe properly.

"Let's get going, then. Our club activities are officially postponed for the day, as we have more important priorities. You lead the way."

. . . . . . .

It had been a while since I last visited her apartment. I already forgot some of the last few twists and turns you're supposed to take to get to her place. Fortunately for me, Yurigahama over here has had plenty of sleepovers with Yurinon. Heh.

Once we arrived there, I looked upwards, seeing that this is easily one of the tallest buildings in Chiba. We took the elevator up to the fifth floor and walked towards her door.

Yui knocked on it. "Yukinon! Are you home?"

We waited a minute. No response. Without thinking, Yui opened placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it. It opened instantly. We exchanged our worried expressions as we intruded on the Ice Queen's home.

We let our eyes take in the sight before us to make sure no one was murdered. I turned to Yui. "It's possible that she left a note somewhere."

Yui nodded. We both immediately began searching for any clue that would inform us of Her Highness' whereabouts. Yui searched the living room and bathroom while I started with the kitchen before moving towards her bed. Lifting the blanket up, I was surprised to find a pink note card stuck to the bed.

"Hey, Yui! I found something!" I shouted to her. She immediately came running.

"What is it?"

Kuro-chan climbed onto the bed to look at the note while Yui peered over my shoulder. Without touching the note, I read it out loud.

"To whoever reads this, I will be going overseas on a trip to visit some of the best universities in the western world. I will be gone for 2 months. Also, I forgot to bring my phone with me. It is sitting on my headboard. I guess that I hate communicating via electromagnetic waves **[6]**. Sincerely, Yukinoshita Yukino."

What the fuck? I turned my head to gauge Yui's reaction. She opened her mouth and said, "That doesn't make any sense, Hikki. Yukinon isn't the type of person to forget important details."

I nodded. "You would think that she would at least inform us beforehand that she was going to be taking a trip of any sort, right? After all, my request... My request for something genuine also included the fact that I wanted us to keep each other informed of any scheduled events." Then, upon realizing what I said, I coughed and began to correct myself. "Of course, I'm not implying that I feel like I have to be there for Yukinoshita and I to maintain any sort of friendship. I will give her my full support should she choose to go to a university abroad."

 **Yukino POV**

That is not my handwriting. That is Nee-san's handwriting! What is that woman planning? Does she know that I have basically gone missing, disappeared from any human detection?

 **To Be Continued**

 **[5] Nekopara reference**

 **[6] Another reference**


	3. 8man's Weekend Was Deeper Than Expected

**Hachiman POV**

In the end, Yui and I decided to go home and try not to dwell on the fact that Yukinoshita left without saying anything. The time is currently 12:55 AM, but no matter how how much fatigue I feel at the moment. I could not sleep for at least another two hours.

 **Yukino POV**

The next morning, I woke up at about 8:00 AM out of habit. Looking around to remember what happened last night, I realized that I fell asleep on the couch in the living room. Stretching my cat arms and yawning, I decided that I might as well try to see what kind of place Hikigaya-kun lives in. I walked out of the living room and near the entrance. To the left of me is the front door and to the right is a single staircase that leads upwards to the second floor.

Before I could continue, I was interrupted by someone's voice. "Hey!"

I did not see any humans around. Instead, next to the staircase, I see a white cat with golden eyes.

"Did you just say something that I can comprehend, or am I imagining things?" I reply.

"That's right. I can speak to you. What are you anyway? What the hell is inside you **[7]**? You must be a human." I froze. "I can smell you. Whoever is inside that body is not a cat."

I can only imagine how strange this must seem: two cats having a drawn out contest of aggressive meowing. I blinked to make sure that the feline in front of me is not a hallucination. "My name is Yukino Yukinoshita. What is your name, again?"

"Fool! My name is Kamakura, and I am the master of this house. I have an idea. Why don't you join me and become my loyal subservient and knight? I shall grant you the title of Knight of Neko. Together, we will take over the world **[8]**!"

What? What the hell? Is this person, I mean cat, mentally disturbed? I don't want to take over the world!

"I will have to politely decline your strange offer."

Kamakura hissed a little. "Fool **[9]**! You could at least try to act like a normal cat who is defensive of their territory and rights!"

"Whatever. I don't like pushy people. Besides, if I was one of the main characters in a story where World War III happened, I would want to be one of the heroes who destroys corruption through peaceful means."

"Fool! Suit yourself."

Kamakura turned around and trudged down the hallway and into the dining room. What a weirdo.

I continued my tour of the house as I climbed up the stairs. To my right is the master bedroom. I turned to the left and walked down the hallway. One door is open a crack, and inside it is a sleeping Komachi. Maybe she is scared of the dark and needs light from the hallway.

The last two doors at the end of the hall must be a bathroom and Hikigaya-kun's bedroom.

I wonder what Hikigaya-kun plans to do this weekend.

. . . . . . .

I sat on the counter of in the kitchen and waited for someone to serve me breakfast, and much to my pleasure, Hikigaya-kun answered my prayers.

"Mew!"

He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and yawned. "What is it, Kuroko-chi **[10]**? Are you hungry?"

"Mew! Mew!"

Hikigaya-kun went over to a drawer and pulled out a bowl. He looked at me and said, "I've got something for you. Luckily, I remembered to buy it at the pet store last night while on the way home from Yukinoshita's."

Opening a cabinet, he pulled out a box of cat food. Lucky me! Thank you, Hikigaya-kun!

. . . . . . .

After breakfast, I followed Hikigaya-kun to his room. He was kind enough to let me lay on his bed. After brushing his teeth, I watched him enter the room and lay himself next to me, his arms behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling. As expected, he is bored.

He sighed and turned onto his side, gently petting me on my furry head.

"Mew!"

"What should we do, Kuro-chan? It's Saturday, and I want something to keep me occupied."

After several minutes of him petting me and my only response being my ability to purr, he sat up. "Let's go watch TV. Maybe, we will find an interesting movie."

. . . . . . .

I sat next to him on the couch and stared at the TV. What is he going to put on? It better not be some stupid otaku film. The worst case scenario would be if he put on a science channel or a reality TV show. I will only tolerate it if there are cats involved in such a show!

Contrary to my expectations, he put on a western movie called "Batman Begins". Knowing Hikigaya-kun, he might not fully understand the story since his English is not the best, but I am sure that he will at least get the gist of what the characters are saying, right?

The story was actually very interesting. We watched in silence as Bruce Wayne trained with Ra'as Al Ghul in the mountains. The story only got more and more intriguing as I watched.

"Where are the other drugs going?!" Bruce Wayne, who made his debut as the Batman, screamed at the man hanging off of the rooftop by a cable.

As the scene ended, Hikigaya-kun paused the movie and turned towards me.

"Mew?"

"This is a very interesting film. I will be right back. I need a snack."

After a 10 minute break, Hikigaya-kun came back, holding a bag of popcorn. Komachi trailed behind him.

"Onii-chan, why didn't you tell me you were watching Batman Begins?! I love that movie!"

Hikigaya-kun raised an eyebrow at his little sister, who sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "Have you seen its sequels? I just read about them online, and they are supposedly very good."

Komachi shook her head. "No, I have not seen them."

Hikigaya-kun took the TV remote and went through the guide. "Both movies are going to run later tonight. If you want, I could record them."

Komachi smiled. "Of course! Let's watch them tonight."

Hikigaya-kun nodded. Back to our regularly scheduled program, Hikigaya-kun pressed play as we continued watching the movie. Once in a while, he would eat a piece of his popcorn.

After finishing the movie, I waited anxiously to watch the next one. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I had a family that I could spend time with.

. . . . . . .

An hour after we ate our dinner, we began watching the sequel: "The Dark Knight". Hikigaya-kun was drinking a bottle of Dk Pepper **[11]**.

As the movie progressed, I understood the basic premise of the film: it's about fighting monsters while trying not to become a monster yourself, kind of like war. In short, this film is about ethics. It's about the struggle between the use of Logos or Pathos, the use of logic or emotions. Where have I heard of this before? Sounds familiar...

"You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Said Harvey Dent. The movie continued and the scenes changed.

"Don't talk like you're one of them! You're not, even if you'd like to be. To them, you're just a freak, like me. They need you right now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out—like a leper. See, their morals, their "code"…it's a bad joke, dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you, when the chips are down, these—ah—"civilized people"? They'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve." Said The Joker.

That sounds exactly like something Hikigaya-kun would say! I shivered a little, feeling creeped out by how similar Bruce Wayne is to Hikigaya-kun. By now, I have inferred that both of them like to keep to themselves, sneak around so that nobody notices them, work alone, are self-sacrificial, and lie. What a coincidence.

Over two hours through the film, we must be getting close to the end. I yawned, feeling a little tired, but I forced myself to stay awake and pay attention to the film.

"Why is he running away, dad?" Commissioner Gordon's son asked as the police began chasing Batman.

"Because we need to chase him."

The boy looked confused. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now, so we'll hunt him. Because he can take it, because he's not a hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector, a Dark Knight."

The screen cut to black, and a few seconds later, the credits began rolling. I turned my head to the left to Hikigaya-kun. Unbeknownst to Komachi, I noticed a single tear roll down the right side of his face.

"That... That is now my favorite movie of all time," Hikigaya-kun stated.

Komachi nodded. "I agree. That was amazing."

"Mew!"

Hikigaya-kun quickly wiped the tear drop away and turned towards Komachi. "Let's take a 20 minute break before watching the final movie of the night. I'm going to exercise quickly."

Komachi nodded.

Ara. Hikigaya-kun is going to get off his lazy butt to exercise? This is unheard of.

 **Hachiman POV**

As I began jogging around the neighborhood, I couldn't help but think. What have I been doing this entire time? If I am a monster in the eyes of other people, am I no different than The Joker? I am not a murderer, but in a way, I am. Let me explain. When I berated Sagami on the roof, I killed her pride, and Hayama shoved me against the wall, almost like I was under arrest. Is that really the kind of life that I want to live? Before, the old me would have been alright with it, but now that I have two people that I care about and feel like I can rely on, I am not so sure. What have you done to me, youth?!

But in all seriousness, I never again want to see Yukinoshita get mad at me for doing something that betrays her expectations of me, like how I did that night in the bamboo forrest. Same goes for Yui, my first friend.

I went back home and stretched my legs as I put two more bags of popcorn into the microwave, one for Komachi and one for me. Headed back to the living room, I found Kuro-chan nibbling on a snack: tuna.

She looked up at me. "Mew!"

Unable to resist her adorable power, I leaned down and gently pet her. She purred, finished with her snack.

. . . . . . .

The time is 8:50 PM. We began watching the third and final movie in the trilogy: The Dark Knight Rises. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's wrong with you, Onii-chan? You have a creepy smirk on your face," Stated Komachi.

"Nothing. It's just that this first scene is like something out of an anime; the villain hijacks an airplane to kidnap someone."

Komachi simply shrugged. "I guess."

We turned our attention back to the movie. Eight years have gone by since the events of The Dark Knight, huh? And suddenly, Gotham is at peace with crime rates at an all-time low? I guess it shows that The Joker was right in a way. They cast Batman out and did not give him any credit for the fact that he was a stepping stone towards their goal of peace.

Once again, the movie only got more and more interesting as it progressed. Bane slowly took over the city, and even managed to subdue Bruce Wayne, going as far as to threaten to use a nuclear device on the people if anyone attempts to escape.

"You yourself fought the decadence of Gotham for years with all your strength, all your resources, all your moral authority. And the only victory you achieved was a lie. Now you understand Gotham is beyond saving, and must be allowed to die." Said the ghost of Ra'as Al Ghul.

I winced. It's almost as if this movie is calling out all the bullshit I put the Service Club through. As Miranda Tate said, suffering builds character, and that is exactly what happened to us.

The scene changed to Bruce Wayne doing sit-ups in the prison. He took the rope and climbed up the well-shaped prison, trying his best to escape, but he lost his footing and fell back down, the rope stopping his fall.

Disappointed, I sank back into my chair. You can do it, Bruce!

"Bruce... Why do we fall?" Said Bruce's father in his dreams.

He suddenly woke up from the strange dream. Talking to the other prisoners, an older man lectured him and said that he failed because his fear followed him due to the rope.

The music changed as well as the atmosphere to something a little more hopeful as well as suspenseful as Bruce began his second attempt at escaping the prison. Both Komachi and I were sitting at the edge of our seats at this point, hoping he succeeds. My knuckles were turning white from grasping onto the cushion underneath me.

"Deshi deshi basara basara. Deshi deshi basara basara." The other prisoners began chanting.

Bruce turned towards an older prisoner, who accompanied him as a doctor who took care of him. "What does that mean."

"Rise." The man responded.

As he walked up to the wall, a strong-looking prisoner offered him the rope, but he declined as he surveyed the wall, looking for the proper way to go up without the use of a rope. As he climbed, the chants from the prisoners grew louder and faster. He eventually stood on the lower of the two ledges at the midpoint. With his back against the wall, he slowly inched closer to the edge when a swarm of bats suddenly began flying near his head and upwards. Realizing how close he is to freedom, Bruce backed up as far as he could, ran forward, and jumped.

The music stopped, as well as my breath. The prisoners stopped chanting to see if he made it and he did. Bruce caught onto the higher ledge.

"YEAH!" Both Komachi and I simultaneously screamed along with the prisoners who cheered Bruce on. He climbed upwards using another rope, and escaped to freedom, heading back to fight for his enslaved city.

The good guys slowly began their counterattack, freeing their allies from Bane's clutches and organizing a force of policemen who are ready to fight. Batman and Catwoman stole back the nuclear bomb, and attaching the bomb to a cable wire, he flew it away from the city where it blew up at a safe distance.

My jaw dropped. No! He can't be dead!

The scene changed to that of a funeral, where Gotham Police Department Commissioner Gordon began giving a speech. "I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy. I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

Komachi and I began sobbing as Alfred stood in front of Bruce Wayne's grave. "I'm so sorry! I failed you. You trusted me, and I failed you."

As the movie began to end, they began dropping hints that Bruce Wayne did not die. The final scene cut off with Robin taking up the burden of being Batman.

"Wow." I said.

After sitting there for a few minutes, Komachi began speaking. "Onii-chan, between Yukino-chan and Yui-chan, which of them will you choose?"

"What?"

"Look, I know you can be oblivious, but you have to face this problem eventually."

I know exactly what she's talking about. The fact that Yui, and maybe even Yukinoshita, have feelings for me, is something that I did not even think about for a while.

"I... I don't know, Komachi. How could I possibly choose one of them? I don't want to hurt anyone."

Komachi sighed. "You no longer use the same methods that Bruce Wayne did, right? In the end, someone will have their heart broken now that you can focus on living a normal life."

 **Yukino POV**

What are you saying, Komachi-san?! It's not like that, is it? What is this strange feeling that I have in my chest? It can't be...

I got up and trotted my way out of the living room.

"So, you're in love with Hachiman, eh?" Kamakura said.

"What?! No!"

"Sure... Keep telling yourself that. I don't know how love works for humans, but you should at least accept that you have fallen in love. Who knows. You might even transform back into your human form if you do," Kamakura teased.

"S-shut up! Idiot!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **[7] Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood reference, my 2nd favorite anime**

 **[8] Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion reference, my favorite anime**

 **[9] Soul Eater reference**

 **[10] Kuroko no Basuke reference, my favorite sports anime**

 **[11] Steins;Gate reference**


	4. Hachiman Gets A Friendly Request

On Sunday, I didn't do anything and my weekend flew by. Today is Monday, and I began my usual morning routine. After taking a quick shower, I reached the front door of my house to leave. Stopping to put on my shoes, I heard the sound of very light footsteps.

"Mew!"

Looking to my right side next to my feet, I noticed Kuro-chan is trying to climb into my bag. Did I forget to close it again? Sighing, I crouched towards my knees.

"Be a good kitty and try not to attract any attention my way, okay?" I said.

"Mew!"

Hoping she got the message, I picked up my schoolbag and headed out, mounting my bicycle. I made it to class and sat down as school began.

The day flew by, and before I knew it, it is already time to go to the club room. Seeing that Yui wants to stay behind for a little to talk with her friends, I quietly made my way towards my destination. Settling down and pulling a light novel out, my peace was shattered after a mere few minutes when the door opened, and Yui entered.

"Mew!"

"Yahallo, Hikki! Um... Why did you bring that kitten again?"

I shrugged. "She climbed into my bag, and I think that she would've thrown a fit if I told her to stay at home."

Yui giggled. "I guess she got attached to you, huh." Kuro-chan sat on the table while Yui stroked her head, earning a purr. "You must really love your master."

"Mew?!"

It is not often that you get to see an energetic dog-lover have fun with a cat. I couldn't help but smile a little at the sight before returning back to my light novel.

After 30 minutes of the peace and quiet that I enjoy, excluding the absence of our club President, a sudden knock came from the door. Yui and I exchanged a quick glance.

Prepared to fulfill my duties as acting club President, I cleared my throat. "You may enter."

The door slid open, and two boys walked in. Showing their manners, both of them said, "Pardon the intrusion."

"Hello. I am Kei Matsumoto, the Captain of the Sobu High baseball team. I am a third year student." Said the taller of the two boys. He spoke in a very formal, disciplined, and respectful tone. He has dark brown eyes and short, straight black hair combed into symmetrical bangs.

The other boy spoke. "And I am Kaji Wakamatsu, the Vice Captain of the Sobu High baseball team. I am a second year student." He has brown eyes and long brown hair.

After Yui and I introduced ourselves, I spoke, "What can we do for you? Do you have a request for the Service Club?"

Kei nodded. "I do. Hikigaya, the baseball team has a problem. You see, during practice, our Third Baseman was injured. He tore his ACL when he got hit in the leg by a ball by an unlucky bounce."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. Hikigaya, our coach is desperate for someone to fill that position. I know that this is unfair of me to ask you since you would probably need to start studying for the upcoming midterm exams, but can you temporarily enlist on the roster? We only have a few games left this season. Our last game is next Friday, and we already have been eliminated from playoff contention due to a few other injuries on key players."

I blinked at him. "Matsumoto-senpai and Wakamatsu-san, what positions do you play?"

"I play First Base." Said the Captain.

"And I play Catcher." Said Wakamatsu.

I sighed. "Alright. I will temporarily join the roster. But don't expect much from me since I am better at running than throwing."

They both exchanged smiles before turning to me and bowing. "Thank you very much!"

The two were about to leave, but I had one more question. "Wait! When do I come to see the coach about my uniform?"

"Come to the baseball field at 5:30 tonight. That's when practice starts. You will receive the number 18 jersey that our injured 3rd Baseman wore. Don't worry, we cleaned it," Answered Matsumoto-senpai.

"See ya, Hikigaya." Said Wakamatsu as the two of them closed the door behind them.

Yui turned to me as I sighed. "Hikki, why exactly would you accept such a physically taxing request?"

I sighed. "Because Yukinoshita is not here. I have to do it for her sake."

Yui smiled. "In that case, I will support you from the sidelines. I will bring you food and drinks to help you replenish your energy!"

I blushed a little. "Thanks."

. . . . . . .

Yui went home, as per my decision for the day since I wouldn't want to worry Yui-mama. At 5:25, I headed towards the baseball field, where some players were stretching and warming up. I noticed an older man with a baseball cap sitting in the dugout, so I headed towards him.

"Excuse me. I am Hachiman Hikigaya. Matsumoto-senpai and Wakamatsu-san asked me to temporarily fill the Third Base position."

He nodded. "I am Coach Kizuryu. Here is your uniform, Hikigaya. Go into the bathroom and get changed. There lockers in there, as well. You can leave your clothes in one of them." He said, pointing to a door behind him with his thumb.

I went into the bathroom and observed the uniform. Number 18. Heh. Just like Sawamura **[12]**. After a few minutes, I came out and got dressed. The coach stood up and said, "Go ahead and stand on the mound, Hikigaya. You're about to introduce yourself to the team."

I nodded, feeling a little nervous that all this attention will be on me. I noticed that the other players were already lined up on the home plate in a single line.

The coach nodded to tell me to go ahead. "Hello. My name is Hachiman Hikigaya, and I will be the temporary replacement for your Third Baseman. Don't expect me to be any good, but I will try my best." I bowed.

 **Yukino POV**

I don't understand. What did Hikigaya-kun mean when he said that he accepted the request for my sake? I observed him from the bench in the dugout as he practiced fielding and defense with his teammates. Now that I think about it, he single-handedly solved most of the requests that the Service Club received. Before, I was unable to tell why he would put in the effort to solve those requests, as he was forced into the club, but now, he said that he is doing it for me. I don't even think he understands it himself.

* * *

The next day, I sat in the dugout and watched the Sobu High baseball team play a scrimmage between first string players and second string players. I observed as Hikigaya-kun, the sixth batter in the order, stepped up for his at-bat for the first string players. It was the bottom of the second inning with no outs and a runner on second base. The game is tied 1-1. Considering that Hikigaya-kun prefers to focus most of his attention on the strange-looking literature he reads, there is an air of uncertainty when it comes to his athletic abilities.

The pitcher winds up before throwing the ball. The now fully awake Hikigaya-kun stared carefully at the trajectory as the ball flew just past his chest.

"Ball!" Yelled Coach Kizuryu, who was positioned as the umpire behind the catcher.

The next pitch was a fastball right down the middle of the strike zone. According to my knowledge of the sport, this is what is called a "meatball", an easy pitch to hit, especially because of the fact that the pitch seemed slow, at least from my perspective.

"Mew!"

Hikigaya-kun swung as hard as he could, and luckily, he connected with the pitch, but it hit the dirt and rolled to the Short Stop. Running as fast as he could, Hikigaya-kun almost made it when the ball was thrown to the First Baseman for an out.

 **Hachiman POV**

Practice ended not much later, and even though I didn't get any runs, the first string team won 5-3. My muscles felt like they were on fire, my eyes felt heavy from the amount of concentration it took, and my forehead was sticky with sweat. I yawned as I slowly pedaled my way home.

"I'm home," I said when I opened the door.

"Mew!"

Komachi came out of the kitchen. "Onii-chan, dinner is ready."

I yawned again as I stroked her hair. "Alright. Let's eat."

Sitting down and eating my meal, I let my thoughts drift to what happened when I came home yesterday...

 **Flashback**

"What?! You're joining the baseball team?!" Komachi exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah... I'm not doing it because I have started to enjoy my youth! I'm doing it for Yukinoshita's sake since she won't be here for about two more months. She's out of the country, touring prestigious western universities."

At first, Komachi looked sad. Hey! I know that you're thinking that I am hopeless, but those normal fags are still below me, you baka! Suddenly, she smiled at me and said, "Aw! You and Yukino nee-chan would make such a great couple. Onii-chan, this is a weird transition, but you seem to have become more chivalrous and gentlemanly."

I blushed. "Is that so?"

 **Present**

I thought about what she said. The old me would have scoffed at the very notion of doing things purely for the sake of others. Now, I am not sure what it is that I want out of my actions; exhausting myself for the baseball team contradicts what most people would think that a person such as myself would do, especially since I am on the bottom of the social hierarchy. Have I become a slave to society? Fuck! I have become like my parents!

After finishing my meal, I washed my dishes and went upstairs to do some homework and sleep.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone kept glancing at me during lunch and whispering.

"Did you hear? Hikigaya joined the baseball team."

"I hear he's good at running. Don't you remember? He ran in a race during the sports festival."

Totsuka came up to my desk. "Congratulations, Hachiman! It's good to hear that you joined the athletics program."

I nodded. "Thanks."

That's not what I want I meant, Totsuka! I meant, "I want to see your yaoi hole **[13]**!"

. . . . . . .

As school ended, Yui and I went to the baseball field for practice.

"Hikki, I brought you a bento as well as some beverages."

She smiled at me. I looked at what she's carrying: a cooler and a bento.

"Thank you, but you really don't need to go through all the trouble."

Yui furrowed her brows. "Dummy! Boys who play sports should eat at least three servings of rice for every meal **[14]**!"

I went into the locker room, located in the dugout, and changed into my uniform and began my warm up routine: one full lap around the field with a wheel tied to me. A few of my teammates are doing the same thing.

"How's it going, Hikigaya?" Matsumoto-senpai said as he ran next to me.

"Cap'n." I nodded. "I am doing good."

"How do you feel about our team? Are you fitting in fine?"

I coughed as my throat suddenly got scratchy. "I fit in perfectly. Surprisingly, everyone is nicer to me than my own classmates."

He chuckled. "Are you talking about the way everyone treated you after the whole culture festival incident? I heard about it."

I nodded.

He smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter why you did what you did. I am sure you had your reasons. Besides, I think you're a nicer person than most people think."

"Thank you." I looked straight ahead. "What are my strengths and weaknesses as an athlete?"

"Hm? Well, for your weaknesses, you aren't the strongest person on the team, so you're not that good at hitting the ball deep, much less getting home runs. For your strengths, you're a fast learner since you are a decent Third Baseman, your concentration when at-bat is pretty good, your ability to bunt is valuable, and you're one of the fastest runners on the team. We have a game against Seirin High tonight, and you will be needed."

I nodded.

. . . . . . .

I ate the bento Yui gave me after practice. People began filling the stands to watch the game between Sobu and Seirin. Among them, I saw Yui holding Kuro-chan. The others include Komachi, Totsuka, Hiratsuka-sensei, Hayama, Miura, Ebina, and Tobe. Crap! I am starting to get really nervous with so many familiar faces watching!

Here is the batting order for Sobu:

1\. #8 Miyuki Kazehara, Second Baseman.

2\. #14 Keitarou Inohara, Center Fielder.

3\. #3 Kaji Wakamatsu, Catcher.

4\. #4 Yoshino Nishimura, Short Stop.

5\. #2 Kei Matsumoto, First Baseman.

6\. #18 Hachiman Hikigaya, Third Baseman.

7\. #11 Gen Asahi, Right Fielder

8\. #7 Akio Maekawa, Left Fielder

9\. #1 Hansuke Kasai, Starting Pitcher

At the top of the first inning, Seirin will be batting. I stood on Third Base and took a deep breath. A female voice spoke through a loudspeaker. "Batting first for Seirin High is Right Fielder Jun Edogawa."

The pitcher winds up and throws a low slider. The batter swung and hit the ball, the sound of the titanium bat ringing loud and clear. The ball bounced on the ground right to the pitcher who threw to the Captain at First Base for an easy out.

The next two batters hit the ball, as well. The second batter got jammed as the ball went right to Short Stop who threw it back to first for an out, while the third batter hit a pop fly that Wakamatsu caught.

We rushed back to the dugout, and the game progressed as the first inning went by scoreless. Sobu managed to hold Seirin in the second inning to 0 runs. My turn to bat was coming in this inning since I bat sixth in the order. Our third batter, Wakamatsu, went in the previous inning, but was barely beaten for an out at first. The third batter is the first of three consecutive batters called the "cleanup hitters", the best batters on the team.

"Batting fourth for Sobu High is Short Stop Yoshino Nishimura."

The Seirin pitcher threw a sidearm changeup to the inside, the area closest to the batter. Yoshino, a right-handed batter, swung with his right elbow tucked in. The ball went deep into left field, bouncing along the foul line. He ran as fast as he could for a double and made it safely to second base. The Sobu crowd cheered and gave each other high fives.

"Batting fifth for Sobu High is First Baseman Kei Matsumoto."

"Matsumoto-kun!" Screamed a few girls in the stand. Does the Captain have female fans?

I observed as the Captain stood at-bat, his eyes wide open, an aura of concentration surrounding him. This must be why the Captain wears the jersey number 2, just behind our number 1 player and ace in Starting Pitcher Hansuke Kasai.

The Seirin pitcher tried to throw a low fastball, but it was no use. For Matsumoto, this is nothing more than a meatball. He swung as hard as he could. Yoshino ran as fast as he could while the Seirin players gazed in shock as the ball flew straight over the Center Fielder and into the stands for a home run. Sobu has taken the lead 0-2!

"Batting sixth for Sobu High is Third Baseman Hachiman Hikigaya."

Some people in the stands looked at each other. They're probably amazed that I made the starting roster. I can only imagine the Ice Queen claiming that me being on the starting roster would be nothing more than a fluke if it weren't for the injuries plaguing Sobu. Now, to show everyone what I am capable of...

The pitcher winds up and throws a moving fastball to the outside. I observe it closely as it just misses the strike zone.

"Ball!" Yells the umpire behind the catcher.

The pitcher then threw a sinker. I swung the bat and connected with the ball and immediately sprinted towards first. It sailed to the left, straight towards Third Base. Please don't catch it! The Third Baseman jumped as high as he could to catch it, but the ball was out of reach as he tipped it further down the foul line. I rounded the corner and immediately took off, running past second base and safely making it at third.

The dugout cheered like crazy and the crowd did, as well. That was the first triple this team scored in several games. No outs. Sobu leads 0-2.

"Batting seventh for Sobu High is Right Fielder Gen Asahi."

Asahi, an ambidextrous switch hitter, stood on the right side of the catcher, ready to hit the ball to the right field to get me home. The pitcher threw a curve ball that almost hit Asahi. The catcher called a timeout to get the pitcher to relax.

The Seirin pitcher threw a high fastball to the outside. Unfortunately for them, Asahi is standing as close as possible to the edge of the batters box, giving him enough reach to hit an outside pitch with ease. He swung and hit the ball, which bounced into right field. As I made it safely home to score, the Seirin Right Fielder quickly threw the ball back to first to get Asahi out. One out. The score is 0-3 Sobu.

The game continued, and for several innings, no one could score. In the seventh inning, Seirin scored two runs because the Sobu players are starting to get fatigued. In the eight inning, Seirin scored one more run to tie the game.

The bottom of the eight inning began. "Batting sixth for Sobu High is Third Baseman Hachiman Hikigaya."

The pitcher threw a curveball right down the middle. "Strike!"

I sighed, sweat dripping off of my chin. The pitcher then threw a cutter towards the inside. I swung with my right elbow tucked in and made contact with the ball. The ball flew over center field and bounced off of the ground and up into the stand. Yay! I get to go to Second Base for free!

"Batting seventh for Sobu High is Right Fielder Gen Asahi."

This time, Asahi stood to the left side of the catcher. He hit the very first pitch that came his way which flew into Center Field. A homerun. The score is now 3-5 Sobu.

We couldn't score anymore, and the inning ended. Seirin has one chance to do something, or the game is ours.

Hansuke threw a mighty fastball to the inside and struck the first batter out. The second batter hit a grounder to me. I threw it to first for an easy out. The third better was tricked into swinging at a changeup on his second strike, missing the pitch. Out. Sobu wins.

* * *

The rest of the week and next week flew by, and before I knew it, the baseball season ended. Today is Friday. Matsumoto-senpai told me that I don't have to come to practice today since we finished our season, but I will have to return my uniform to the coach.

I sat in the club room, reading a light novel.

"People might start to think that they judged you too quick, Hikki. You were great at baseball."

I looked at Yui. "I doubt that, but I do have to admit that playing baseball is insanely fun. On the other hand, watching it can be so boring," I said.

I just hope that I don't have to play on the soccer team, next. I shuddered at the thought of being on the same sports team as Hayama and Tobe.

 **To Be Continued**

 **I don't watch baseball. The only two sports I watch are hockey and American football. My favorite sports teams are the Colorado Avalanche and the Denver Broncos. I do, however, support the other two major league sports teams of Colorado, as well.**

 **[12] Ace of Diamond reference**

 **[13] Haganai reference**

 **[14] Ace of Diamond reference**


	5. Despite Having Friends, I Never Change

My brain was using the minimum amount of power required to function during everyone's favorite daily activity: sleeping. Unfortunately for me, I felt something weird touch my face, and it felt like the limb of another creature in my vicinity.

"Gah!" I suddenly sat up, startled.

"Mew!"

I look to my right to see Kuro-chan. Still half asleep, I tried to converse with her while scratching her chin. "What's wrong? Why did you wake me up?"

"Mew!"

The kitty jumped off the bed and onto my dresser. Next to her sat an alarm clock, which read 8:55 AM.

It took several seconds for me to realize two things. First, it's Monday. Second, I am late for school.

"Shit."

In order for me to make it there as soon as possible to prevent Sensei from getting any angrier than she already is, I will have to sacrifice my breakfast for the day. I quickly combed my hair, used a little mouthwash, put my clothes on, and left the house with my clingy catpanion **[15]**.

Parking my bike and fast walking into the campus, I hurried to class and opened the door, closing it behind me. Some people looked my way while others continued working on something, the sound of pencils dragging across paper filling the classroom.

"Hikigaya, why are you late?" Sensei glared at me.

"I overslept. No excuses."

She sighed. Instead of assaulting me like I feared she would, Sensei handed me a sheet of paper. "These are the directions for your mid term exam. Go sit down and get to work."

I nodded and immediately did as she said. The directions read, "Write a constructive essay about anything. Good luck."

After brainstorming for a minute, I settled on a topic and immediately began writing. After a while, I finished and turned my essay in a couple minutes before class ended. By the way, that was my Japanese class. Next is English, and I completed both mid term exams before I knew it.

It is now time for lunch, and with it came the realization that I did not bring anything to eat with me.

Suddenly, an angel approached me. Totsuka! Is this what the old man felt when he discovered dragonite **[16]**? "Hachiman, what are you going to do for lunch?"

"You are to me what Eris is to Kazuma **[17]** ," I said out loud.

"Eh?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Anyway, I don't have anything to eat for lunch since I overslept this morning."

Totsuka smiled. Stop it! You will seriously give me a heart attack! Are you Ruka **[18]** or Yukimura **[19]** , you androgynous trap!? "In that case, why don't we go to the cafeteria?"

What!? "You mean together!?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem? Maybe this is an inconvenient time." Totsuka frowned, biting his lip.

"No! No problem at all. Let's go!"

. . . . . . .

Unfortunately, when we got there, the line was already really long. Without thinking, I said the first thing on my mind. "This is Japanese lunchtime rush **[20]**!"

Ignoring all the chaos, Totsuka and I followed the line as we looked up at the menu. Meal A is curry. Meal B is mapo tofu. It can't be! Is it the same mapo tofu that no one dares to touch **[21]**!?

"Hachiman, can you order some curry for me? I will go reserve some seats for us." Said Totsuka. I nodded and watched him sit down at one of the closest available tables.

After a couple of minutes, it was my turn to order. The old lady behind the counter yelled, "Next! What would you like to order?"

"I would like a Meal A and a Meal B, please."

She gasped. "A-are you sure? Anyone who dares to challenge our mapo tofu always ends up flailing on the ground with tears coming out of their eyes as they scream in agony. Hell, we even once had a group of boys who thought they were tough enough to withstand any spicy food, but we had to call an amulance for them. I cannot speak of the name of their group, as it is taboo to do so in the kitchen."

Is she talking about the Black Spice Alliance **[22]**!?

I sighed. "It's fine. I have a high tolerence for spicy food, at least on occasion.

"Okay. Wait here. It will take a few minutes to make since it is very rare for anyone to order it. I cannot believe I am going to see that abomination again." She said, muttering the last part.

After a few minutes, two trays were handed to me. One contained a delicious mix of curry and white rice. The other... looks like a red, fiery hell on Earth. I can already feel my lips tingling in anticipation! This is bad! My bowels will take a nose dive tonight. No, I am not a masochist!

I brought the food over to where Totsuka sat and handed him his tray. "Here you are." I resisted the urge to call him 'M'lord', telling him to keep up his strength for the sake of world domination **[23]**.

"Thanks! Let's eat."

Totsuka immediately began feasting on his curry. Meanwhile, I nervously gulped as I stared at the food that lays before me, if you can even call it that. I've already wasted half of my lunchtime. I can't back down now!

I took a bite of the mapo tofu, and I immediately resisted the urge to scream. The spiciness hit my throat, causing my throat to feel scratchy and irritated. My face turned red as I coughed a few times. After finishing the food in a hurry and buying a carton of milk, I ran for the bathroom.

. . . . . . .

After school, I headed to club room with Yui and Kuro-chan. Unfortunately, I found myself in a predicament.

"What the hell is this?" Hiratsuka-sensei said, slamming down a piece of paper onto the table. She seems too angry to give a damn about the fact that Kuro-chan is in the room. I looked at it to see that it was the essay I wrote earlier in my Japanese class. What could it be this time?

Yui and a certain curious kitten came over next to me and began reading over it:

 _Essay Title: The World's Accelerated Apoptosis_

 _I am a pacifist and a realist, but despite those two traits that can contradict each other, I need to write this. Human activity is destroying the world. I am not going to explain the science behind it just to come to the obvious conclusion: the environment has major problems because there's so many people, and our population is depleting the Earth's natural resources. Instead, I will elaborate a moral issue that has been passed down for generations, and I will offer what I think should be the solution._

 _Countries are trying to mitigate greenhouse gases to try to prevent further global warming. That won't be enough to stop Earth's destruction. As greenhouse gases increase, the Earth's average temperature will rise. As our natural resources run dry, various industrial byproducts pollute the environment. There are some first world countries whose standard of living have fallen bellow those of developing countries. People are dying from heat waves every year in big cities. Coastal areas are always at risk of flooding._

 _It has been years since people started raising these issues, but not much has changed. Why is that? I think that it is unfair of those who are alive to push these problems onto their children, knowing that they won't live long enough to have to worry about the world they live in. Homo Sapiens are like parasites, and the Earth is the giant, single-cellular host. And yet, even us kids spend all our time worrying about problems like if a girl likes us or what we should spend our afternoon on. As if all these events are happening on some far away planet. Humans are so sheltered. If we keep going at this rate, our world will be destroyed within a thousand years, and with it all life. The point of no return will occur much sooner than that, though, and when it does, we will not be able to reverse the damage we have done or prevent the increase of the Earth's average temperature. Why is it that Venus is called Earth's sister planet? Is it because they are similar in size? Whoever came up with that title might have predicted that Earth could eventually turn into an uninhabitable planet like Venus._

 _We need to be realistic and start getting rid of people we do not need. The stupid and weak should parish. The complacent and corrupt should be executed, as businessmen and women have no intention of saving the planet. The criminals who have been proven guilty beyond any reasonable doubt need to be eradicated. We need to reduce our population to about one billion and keep it under control. Teens should not be allowed to have sex, and adults should not be allowed to have any more than two kids. I am not saying any of this because I am sick of society or that people give me stress. I am trying to ensure the continuity of the life force of the Earth, because it is not omnipotent. Even if this solution were to be implemented, and even if the end result was the Earth dying, I think that it is still worth the attempt._

 _Also, anyone who believes that the world is a beautiful place should blow up. Nature is always trying to kill us in the wilderness, where survival of the fittest is the law. That is anything but beautiful._

I looked back towards Sensei, who was cracking her knuckles. "Explain yourself."

Yui laughed nervously. I tried to literally swallow my fear. "Sensei, I believe this is me being realistic."

"What the hell? You call systematically erasing a bunch of people 'realistic'?"

"You said I could write my essay on anything, and so I did."

She sighed. "I will give you an 85/100. You're smart, Hikigaya, but unfortunately, in your case, the more knowledge you acquire, the lonelier you become. I am trying to help you fit in, not cast you out."

"I do fit in, Sensei. I have two very important friends here in Yukinoshita and Yuigahama."

She looked at Yui and back at me. "... I see. That's good to hear."

Sensei then left, leaving the essay behind.

"You alive, Hikki?"

Yui's voice reminded me to breathe. "I'm fine."

"So, why global warming?"

"Mew!"

I blinked. "What?"

"You could have chosen any topic. Japan's high rates of suicide and domestic violence, low birthrates in our population, why parents lie about Santa Claus, etc."

"I am pretty sure that I would have gotten a worse grade if I chose that last one..."

"Mew!" Kuro-chan agrees with me.

Sighing, I pet Kuro-chan. "I chose this topic because it's the first thing that comes to my mind. There's no special reason."

. . . . . . .

 **Yukino POV**

Later that night, I lay in front of Hikigaya-kun as he lay on his side, his earphones plugged into his laptop as he streams an anime. I had nothing better to do, so I decided to watch with him, and my ability to hear as a cat is far superior than a human, so I could hear through his earphones just fine.

 _The main character turns around and is suddenly stabbed to death by one of the heroines._ Hikigaya-kun sighed in relief, and said, "Take that, you riajuu bastard!" **[24]**

Why am I not surprised that you would say that, Hikigaya-kun? Although, I do have to agree with him on this one. The main character is far more deplorable than Hikigaya-kun.

"..."

Did I just think highly of him!?

 **To Be Continued**

 **[15] Nekopara reference**

 **[16] Outlaw Star reference**

 **[17] Kono Suba reference**

 **[18] Steins;Gate reference**

 **[19] Haganai reference**

 **[20] Kuroko no Basket reference**

 **[21] Angel Beats! reference**

 **[22] Rewrite reference. Greatest visual novel ever.**

 **[23] The Devil Is A Part Timer! reference**

 **[24] School Days reference. I think everyone was happy when Makoto Itou was killed.**


End file.
